The Biochemical Core Laboratory of this Program Project Grant will provide a consolidated, highly specialized, well equipped and professionally staffed unit capable of performing a variety of radioimmunoassay, biochemical and HPLC based analysis as required by project investigators. The available assays include measurements of NOS activity using a HPLC assay, fluorescent HPLC measurement of EETs and 20-HETE, HPLC analysis of the metabolism of AA, phospholipase activity and measurements of tissue concentrations of cAMP, cGMP, IP3 and DAG. The centralized Biochemical Core facility will maintain all of the analytical equipment, ensure uniformity of assay results between the different laboratories in this program and will maintain complete, centralized records and provide well-defined quality control guidelines for each assay. Centralizing the personnel and equipment in the Biochemical Core laboratory will allow the laboratory to perform routine biochemical analyses in a more efficient and cost-effective manner than if the investigators had setup to perform these analyses within their individual laboratories. Access to the analytical expertise and tremendous amount of equipment in this central facility is very important to each of the proposed projects of this Program and support for our use of this facility is justified by the large number of biochemical and HPLC determinations required in the proposed studies.